Enrique Oscuro
(Vasto Lorde) |birthday = Unknown |age = 1000+ |gender = Male |height = 6'2" |weight = Unknown |eyes = Black |hair = Black |blood type = Unknown |affiliation = None |previous affiliation = Unknown |occupation = Vasto Lorde |previous occupation = Leader of a Hollow Army |team = None |previous team = Unnamed Hollow Army |partner = None |previous partner = Unknown |base of operations = |marital status = Single |relatives = None |education = Centuries of Experience |status = Active |signature skill = Hollow Abilities}} Enrique Oscuro (エンリク オースクロ Enriku Ōsukuro) is an extraordinarily powerful who exists in the depths of the . He appears to have existed since the time of 's rule, and perhaps even before then. He was acquainted with the majority of the elite under the control of when they were Hollow. He also appeared to have a peculiar infatuation with while she was a Vasto Lorde, though this is up to debate. He appeared to have encountered Aizen at one stage, and provided him with his entire army, under the condition that he would never be recruited himself. A being who has existed from the dawn of darkness; living in the shadows, he thinks of himself as nothing but a shadow in the vast desert. Nonetheless, after the invasion of the and their defeat, he has risen from his hiding spot. What he plans is left to question, though it doesn't appear to involve at all. Appearance Personality Void. Perhaps that is the word used to describe Enrique's personality? Or is the word full? Nobody truly knows. Enrique is a mysterious character, who has enveloped himself in a veil of shadows, lies, deceptions and acts that even he has forgotten what he originated as. Enrique's desires are simple; he wishes to be free. Enrique desires nothing more than freedom; uncaring for any allies or affiliations. Any individual who he deems as an obstruction will simply be removed, whether it be through simple coercion or force however, is all up to Enrique. Because of this extremely strong desire to simply be free, Enrique has grown out of the mindless limitations that a hollow would normally possess. Rarely will he tap into his inner, feral instincts; showing a preference to remain a calm, almost kind individual, much like a . Enrique is a man whose mannerisms definitely befit his rather docile appearance. Rarely shown in a frown; Enrique has a habit of constantly adorning a slight grin accompanied with a deceptively kind face to unnerve all possible enemies who go near him. He has mastered the art of mortal etiquette, to the point where even in battle, he uses a respectful and soft tone. This particular trait of his is one of his most distinctive, as no other Vasto Lorde has demonstrated a level of humanity so alike to his own. It is quite unorthodox to hear Enrique use a derogatory term against anybody else, only ever doing so when he truly desires to express anger of any sort. Even then, this has only been demonstrated against the morally opposite race to his own, the . Aside from these brief glimpses of wrath, Enrique commonly uses honorifics of a high standing to refer to anybody. For common Hollow, Gillian and Adjuchas, he believes the suffix "-san" is appropriate, while individuals on a higher plane of existence, such as Vasto Lorde like himself, deserve titles such as "-dono", or if they are female, "-hime". Notable within all of these personality traits is his humility. Regardless of the accusations, praises or the like that are thrown onto him; Enrique consistently remarks that he is nothing more than a shadow. But he does live up to the alias he gives himself; considering that in the entire lifespan of the greatest Vasto Lorde that have ever existed, none have ever seen him fight. This pacifistic, evasive or even submissive attitude of his has provided him with an alternate escape route even in the most dire of situations, allowing a small smile to frame his face soon afterward. And yet, there is a side of Enrique's personality that is so ferocious, so frightening that none have ever lived beyond a mere glimpse of it. The terror that he strikes in individuals of any race, status or gender is evident from the lies that he conjures with his docility. But underneath this are his primal instincts, the ones that he has attempted to make "void" in order to reach another plane of power. But even then, Enrique simply cannot escape from them. At a point where he reaches an untamed level of fury, at a point where he is unable to control his murderous intent; this is when the shadow rises from the ground. He does so with a level of majesty, and yet within this poise there is ferocity. In every movement, all that a bystander could ever think of is fear. Fear ingrained into the roots of a soul on the verge of death. It is as Enrique has said, "there is light which reflects a shadow, but there are a few shadows...that light do not assist in their creation." Enrique is one of these shadows. Born into the world of conflict through nothing but an incessant desire of freedom, Enrique has incarcerated everything in his path to obtain the power required to break free of his bonds, a power that will leave everything helpless as he soars in the skies he wishes to reach. History Synopsis Powers and Abilities Innate Abilities Unarmed Combat Master Hollow Techniques Trivia Behind the Scenes Category:Hollow Category:Male Category:Males Category:Character